1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enhanced oil recovery techniques, and particularly to techniques for controlling the distribution of an injection fluid, such as steam, throughout an area of a subsurface oil bearing formation to a plurality of producing wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that most oil bearing formations will produce only a relatively small portion of the total oil in place through conventional production techniques. As a result a number of processes have been developed which are referred to as enhanced oil recovery techniques, for producing some of the oil which is left behind after primary production techniques.
One such technique is steam flooding. Steam is injected into a formation to heat and mobilize the oil in the formation and drive that oil toward producing wells. Such techniques are particularly useful in fields where the oil deposits are relatively heavy and viscous.